Gakuen Alice no Scenario
by crimsoncitrus
Summary: Mikan is engaged with Kuonji... A happily ever after, right? However, their relationship turns violent as Kuonji reveals his dark side, and Natsume, Mikan's childhood friend, promises to protect her, but what can he do in the face of reality?


**Gakuen Alice no Scenario:**

Hi! Welcome to Gakuen Alice no Scenario! This story has two authors, actually. It's me and IceFireNeko, that's her fanfiction account. You can follow me on tumblr, too! My username is Crimson Citrus and hers is KrystalIceFire. This fanfic is based off of the music video, Ai no Scenario. So, it may be a bit hard to understand if you haven't watched it, so just keep that in mind. We have also added a couple of OC's. One Shot! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Gakuen Alice, it's characters nor Ai no Scenario.

* * *

"You are the only one in my eyes, and I don't want anyone else. So… Would you make me the happiest man alive by staying by my side forever, Mikan?" The golden ring glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the glass panes as it was offered to Mikan, and she gasped, clasping both hands over her mouth, while nodding.

The dark haired man had knelt on one knee, and gently kissed her hand before putting the shining ring on her fourth finger. They didn't notice the scarlet eyes around the corner, darkened by hurt, sadness, and a shadow of suspicion.

 _ **"Saving a light abandoned, tearing away from lies and doubt**_

 _ **You'll find the truth still holding tight, in the hand of the night"**_

A gentle tapping at the window was all that was needed for the brunette girl to come rushing to the glass. She flung open the window to find the raven haired boy perched on the branches of a tree near her room. He looked into her hazel eyes and smirked at her happy, carefree expression as he slid onto the window sill, drinking in the sight of her in a simple pink gown with her hair in two ponytails.

"Where were you yesterday, Natsume?" Mikan asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Well…" Natsume leaned closer to her ear and whispered,"I was looking for this." He paused for only a moment to take a whiff of her tangy, citrus perfume. From behind his back, he took out a crimson rose and presented it to her. The dewdrops on the petals, infused with orange, sparkled. Natsume had made sure to clip all the thorns before offering it to Mikan, knowing how easily she could cut herself with it. She held the flower and smelled the rosy fragrance. As she was about to reply, a voice rang out from behind her bedroom door.

"Hey, is someone else else in there Mikan?"

"U-um no, just talking to myself, Kuonji!" Mikan stuttered, nudging Natsume back to the tree branch before slamming the window shut. Natsume gritted his teeth, but watched helplessly as Kuonji came in, dark green eyes flashing. The last time he tried to resist the rich noble, Mikan had almost gotten hurt because of him. Why can't Mikan depend on me more?

Her fiancé stormed in and in one motion, slapped Mikan so hard she was knocked to the ground. "I warned you not to speak with him, didn't I?" He shouted. "The only thing that surrounds that commoner is trouble! Would you really spend more time with that brat than me, the person that you'll marry?"

Tears threatened to fall from Mikan's eyes, but she didn't dare let them spill lest Natsume blame himself for the stinging mark on her cheek. She could feel Kuonji's eyes burning into her, and took a deep breath as she repeated to herself. This marriage is for my family. This marriage is for my family.

Natsume crouched in the leaves, imagining ways to get rid of Mikan's abusive fiancé, or just get Mikan away from this place. His heart twisted every time he saw this, and rage burned within when Kuonji glared at him through the leaves.

 _ **"Dusk air feeding into shadow play, dancing bold and glides away**_

 _ **Waiting and debating, will I ever see the secret you've been holding back?"**_

"How can you deal with a jerk like him?" Natsume exclaimed in frustration, his long-ish hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"I told you before," Mikan patiently said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they both sat on the tree branch. "My parents agreed as long as they got the money to pay off their debts."

"Your _adoptive_ parents. I bet your real ones would never sell their daughter… Although, she _is_ clumsy, naïve, idiotic, and- " He muttered something under his breath and Mikan could've sworn that she saw a hint of red in his cheeks, but it was winter- he was probably cold in the chilly breeze. "Besides, you didn't seem so reluctant when he proposed." A hint of irritation had crept into his voice.

Her only response was poking his shoulder and sticking her tongue out at him, when a snowflake landed on her outstretched tongue. "Oh! Look Natsume, it's snowing!"

His bitter tone melted into a small smile as he shared the first snow of winter with Mikan. He buried his face into her hair, murmuring,"I promise I'll get you, and we can run away from all this." Mikan kept laughing, oblivious to the oath that was made that day.

 _ **"You'll never see me running, no, nothing scares me anymore**_

 _ **Don't look away, you'll be alright, leave your worries behind"**_

Natsume glared back, deciding that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to run away with Mikan… Tonight.

Mikan slipped into the soft covers of her bed. It was nearly midnight, but she had stayed up replaying the scenes from today in her head. As she blew out the candle on her bedside, she noticed the shadow on the floor. She turned her eyes to the window, where Natsume, outlined by moonlight, had one foot on the window sill. It all seemed so dreamlike to Mikan, so surreal. His eyes shined as he smiled at her, one hand outstretched, one finger on his lips.

"Just take my hand."

Laughter echoed throughout the street as two figures raced past the streetlamps. Natsume led the way, holding Mikan's hand, and even the stars seemed to shine brighter tonight. "I'll always protect you, and never leave your side." Natsume's words rang out on the empty roads.

Back at the manor, Kuonji rushed into Mikan's room to find it empty, the window open and the curtains rippling in the wind. He clutched a dark blue amulet around his neck and ran outside, but it was too late. "One day… I'll make them pay for this!" He growled at the moon. The amulet shone brighter and brighter, until it covered the whole town in light. Suddenly, it blinked out, and the town was covered in darkness.

 _ **"Echoing a story or fated to be, see this is our destiny?**_

 _ **Wait a little longer and I'll let you see the secret I've been holding back"**_

"You're not allowed on the grass."

Mikan groaned as she got up, her hand in the other boy's hand. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Kyou got up, brushing grass off his school uniform.

"Oh, sorry…" Kyou apologized to the guy that told them off. Mikan blushed, having been caught napping on the grass with her 'boyfriend', well- she thought of him as that, although there was no official relationship between them. And caught by Natsuki, her childhood friend, out of all people. Kyou's dark green eyes still sparkled with mischief.

"Whatever." Natsuki grumbled, before walking to class, his hands on the pockets of his dark grey sweatshirt.

She still remembered the first time Kyou had asked her out to a movie, and afterwards, told her that he thought "they were fated to be together." Mikan had laughed it off, "What the heck? Haha." but inside, her heart was soaring.

* * *

Mikan heard shouting around the corner. Even worse, she recognized both voices, surrounded by a crowd. As she pushed her way towards them, the sight that greeted her made her gasp. Natsuki had Kyou pinned against the wall, his red eyes flashing, and he was shouting. Kyou was struggling under his grip until Natsuki threw him against the wall.

"What are you doing?! Only jerks treat others like this!" Mikan shouted, putting herself between Kyou's crumpled figure and Natsuki.

"Tch." Natsuki just turned and walked a short distance away. He slammed a fist into the wall, glaring daggers at Kyou.

Mikan turned back to Kyou, fretting over him. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He just scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Um, yeah." He said, straightening out his clothes. "You're always so brave, Mikan." Kyou retorted with a grin.

"I'm so sorry about Natsuki. I don't know what had gotten into him!" Mikan exclaimed as they walked to class.

"Don't worry about it." Kyou assured her. "People can be like that." His blue amulet twinkled in the sun.

 ** _"Wanting to protect you from the world I know_**

 ** _Taking a stand again, let it end, and break this destiny"_**

"I bet if I told Mikan that I like her, she'd be all serious like 'me too!'. Stupid girl." Kyou snickered in the dark corner of the room, his blue amulet glowing. His friends laughed with him. Listening outside the room, Natsuki became furious.

* * *

Natsuki faced Kyou in the hall, and grabbed his shirt, shoving him against a wall. "You tricked her! I don't want to see you anywhere near her, you got me?" He shouted, his voice raising. A crowd has starting to gather around them.

"Hah? She was the one dumb enough to believe me. If anything , it was her fault." Kyou sneered. His cool green eyes stared into Natsuki's burning red ones.

"Hn." The lack of emotion was too much. In rage, Natsuki threw Kyou into the wall across from him. Mikan suddenly came into his field of vision, throwing herself between the two.

"What are you doing?! Only jerks treat others like this!" Mikan cried out, and Natsuki didn't know how to explain the situation without hurting her.

"Tch." He just turned away as he saw Kyou smirk at him, feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything to protect her.

Mikan rushed out of class when the final bell rang, eager to meet up with Kyou so they could walk home together. As she neared his classroom, laughter could be heard inside. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door, and heard Kyou! Mikan prepared to open the door, but paused as she heard snickering. "I can't believe she actually fell for that!" Someone in the room remarked. "What are you doing with such a dumb girl, Kyou?" Another jeered. Were they talking about her? Mikan covered her mouth to muffle any noise, but she could feel the hot tears blurring her vision.

Then she heard him. "That was an easy bet, Ren. Pay up the 500 yen now." Kyou laughed, and grumbling and the clinking of coins could be heard.

That was it. The tears streamed down Mikan's face and her heart cracked. She fled down the hall, ignoring everything in her way. How could I be so stupid?

 _ **"You'll always be my side, now that I know what's true, I'll fight**_

 _ **Through every scene and every life, with these hands of the night"**_

Natsuki sulked as he trudged through the school. He had considered going to Mikan's class to apologize, but hated the idea of going near Kyou, so he revoked the idea. As he walked with his head down, he heard frantic footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, Mikan ran into him, and he was alarmed to see her crying. She turned towards him, alarmed, before realizing who it was.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" She sobbed, hiccuping. (Which Natsuki would've found cute in a different situation.) "I'm sorry for saying all those terrible things."

Natsuki smiled reassuringly, holding a hand out to her. "I told you that I'd always protect you, didn't I?" He smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Mikan giggled as the tears dried. "What are you saying... Natsume?"

"C'mon Mikan!" Natsume pulled her as they ran, and he slowed down near an open classroom. "I'll be taking her, Kuonji." He smirked at Kyou, who was sitting on a desk in front of them.

"Huh? Wait, w-what do you mean?" Mikan stammered, but Kuonji just narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"I was getting tired of waiting." Kuonji sneered, fingering the amulet around his neck.

It flashed and the whole place was suddenly filled with light. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes, blinking once, then twice. She was on the cold concrete floor of an abandoned building, the only warmth coming from Natsume's hand clasped with her's. "We made it." She breathed out," We've escaped."

 _ **"Say that we know the answer, say that we've heard it all our lives**_

 _ **You'll never see me running, no, nothing scares me anymore**_

 _ **I'll be ready to fight"**_

* * *

Yay~ We're done. I hope you liked it! We may be writing more, in the future!


End file.
